Hero
by Felicia Latoya Brown
Summary: I got this idea while I listened to the radio. What happened after "Endgame"?


Hero  
  
By Felicia Latoya Brown  
  
Disclaimer: STV characters are not mine. Neither is the song. I think Enrique Inglesis, Jr. wrote it—if he didn't he at least sings it. This is my first ST fanfiction I wrote something for the show Legacy, so be gentle.  
  
  
  
The turbolift door opened and Janeway headed to her quarters. Her mind was reeling. Voyager was back home due to the lost of Admiral Janeway. The admiral's present was no longer the captain's future. Or was it? Chakotay was not with her on the bridge when they made it into the Alpha Quadrant. He was with Seven.  
  
Janeway stepped into her room and looked around. All the years of holding back her emotions for him, praying that they could just get home and everything be okay so that she could really tell him. It all seemed wasted? She wanted to scream; she wanted to cry.  
  
"Computer, play Earth 2001," she called as she headed to her replicator. Tom had put a collection of music together from different time periods on earth, choosing top songs. A song began to play softly.  
  
She went to her bathroom and ran a hot bath with some added scented oils and lit some candles. So what if it was a waste of rations, she was home now, but it still didn't feel right. As she soaked, she began to cry. It started out small and stopped, but as she got out of the tub and slipped a large night shirt over her half wet body a song caught her attention.  
  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run and never look back?  
  
Would you cry if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
She went to the replicator and ordered an Irish coffee, as she listened to the words. She figured she get the Irish coffee to a little more kick to her usual black coffee as she tried to unwind before going to bed and having to deal with all the legal and political entanglements she knew she would face tomorrow.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
The words began to pierce her soul. It was everything that had been promised between her and Chakotay. Everything that was now nullified because of a woman whom she forced him to deal with on the ship when he didn't want her there in the first place.  
  
"Computer, increase volume by 75%." She knew it would be loud, but she needed a good cry and she didn't want to hear her own sobs.  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care... You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
She threw her coffee cup across the room and began to scream. "WHY?"  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care... You're here tonight.  
  
The music was so loud that she didn't hear the door chime. She didn't notice the man standing just inside the door as it closed.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
The words hit her like a bolt. "Damn, damn, damn, you, Chakotay. You lied to me." Kathryn collapsed on the bed.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
A sob from deep within her rang out, "I lost you. You were supposed to be my hero, not hers. DAMN YOU!"  
  
Then she felt it. A presence. A hand heavy and light at the same time was gently placed on her shoulder. Someone was kneeling beside her. The music stopped. Why did Tom have to put that as the last song on the set. "Kathryn." Her stomach lurched as she recognized the voice of the man who held her heart and her anger. "Kathryn," Chakotay's voice was as gentle as his hand. He was right next to her ear, so she felt his warm breath. She didn't dare look up. "I'm right here, and if you don't want me to go, I won't."  
  
At that she looked up with a questioning gaze, "But Seven…"  
  
"Let me handle that, but you don't have to worry about it going any further with her."  
  
"Why? The admiral said…"  
  
"Forget what the admiral said. She had me even confused. I was almost convinced, but… Kathryn," he took her small hands into his own large ones. He didn't know how to word everything he felt. He let go of one of her hands and wiped away her tears. Then he knew what to do, "Computer, play that last song again on a softer volume." With his other hand still holding Kathryn's, he guided her to a standing position and slid his free arm around her. She let her arm slip around his shoulder so that her hand rested on his neck. As the song played, they released their other hands and held onto each other completely.  
  
Chakotay leaned down to Kathryn's ear and whispered, "I will always love you; I just didn't know you still felt the same way I did. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
Kathryn looked up and saw that Chakotay's eyes were brimming with tears. "I sorry I kept you waiting so long." Then she paused and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Chakotay. Please don't ever forget that."  
  
"Never again," he replied and they leaned toward each other and kissed. 


End file.
